


the drugs have my mind [but you have my body]

by gaygentdanvers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygentdanvers/pseuds/gaygentdanvers
Summary: This kiss is different. This kiss seems to crawl deep into his bones, seeping into every crack and crevice, knitting back together all the loose threads that had come more and more unraveled inside of Klaus’s chest as time went on.For the first time since landing himself in Vietnam, Klaus is glad that Ben isn’t here with him, constantly hovering over his shoulder.





	the drugs have my mind [but you have my body]

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i write for this ship/fandom is smut... unsurprisingly.

It starts at the disco, of all places.

 

Well, okay, no. Really it starts in the bunker, as soon as Klaus’s ass hits the ground with a painful _thump_ and Dave’s eyes squint down at him, confusion written on his face. Klaus could almost laugh, thinking back to it, because goddamn, what it must’ve been like for Dave, to witness a man just appear out of nowhere in front of his cot. Maybe he’d figured seeing Klaus was a dream, at first, but then the alarm was blaring and everyone was rushing out, Klaus forced into a uniform and helmet before he could even process where the fuck he even was.

 

And then there’s a deep, smooth voice asking, “You just get in country?” from behind him on the bus, and Klaus’s brain can’t seem to tell his lungs to work, because suddenly he can’t breathe.

 

“Oh, uh,” he stammers nervously, blushing for possibly the first time in his life, “Yeah.”

 

Dave huffs out a laugh, and Klaus can’t stop looking at him. “Yeah, shit’s crazy, I know. You’ll adjust.”

 

He holds out a hand, smiling, and his palm is warm as he introduces himself with a simple, “I’m Dave,” four calloused fingertips brushing against the back of Klaus’s hands and sending a shock all the way up his arm.

 

So okay, it might start in the bunker or maybe even a little bit on the bus, but the _disco_ — the disco is where it really picks up speed. The disco is where Dave approaches him on the dance floor, when Klaus is already three shots into the night and moving freely in the middle of other sweaty, dancing bodies, unable to stop himself from comparing this experience to the many nights he’s spent in the clubs back home, high enough on pills that the ghosts were kept at bay and he could no longer feel his face.

 

“So where you from?”

 

They’re standing at the bar now, and Dave has to yell above the music. Klaus leans in closer to hear him, able to feel the soldier’s breath against his lips. His eyelids flutter at the feeling, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

 

“Somewhere worse than here,” he answers, the words slipping out of his mouth automatically. Because yeah, the war is, well, a fucking _war_ — but in the two months he’s been here in Vietnam already, Klaus honestly thinks it’s nothing compared to life with Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and he’s not hesitant to say so aloud, slapping his hands on Dave’s broad shoulders and leaning in close. “Daddy dearest makes Vietnam look like a fucking vacation.”

 

“That so?” Dave asks, eyebrows raising as he stares back at Klaus. His whole face looks pink, both from the alcohol and from being under the bright red lights that hang above the bar and the dance floor. “Well, I think you deserve another drink then, pal,” he says, ordering another shot before dragging Klaus back onto the dance floor.

 

They’re standing alone together in the shadows a few minutes later, partly hidden by a beaded curtain, drinks in their hands. They’re laughing, and Klaus knows fuck-all about what they’re laughing about, but it’s the first time he’s ever felt this free and lightheaded without any hard drugs in his system. Instead, he’s dizzy from the way Dave is gazing down at him, pupils dark and face flushed.

 

Klaus is already pretty sweaty from dancing, his hair sticking to his forehead and making his t-shirt cling uncomfortably to his body, but he has to wipe his palms on his jeans anyways.

 

When Dave speaks, he slurs his words, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re so… _pretty,_ you know that, Klaus?”

 

And believe it or not, Klaus has heard those words many times before, more than he can count. Pretty boy had become somewhat of a label for him at home, a nickname that almost every man back in the city took to calling him as he dropped to his knees in front of them on the grimy tile floor of a nightclub bathroom or the dark alley of a bar.

 

This is different. This makes Klaus feel oddly lightheaded in a way that drugs have never done, and like he’s floating outside of his body. Part of him can’t quite believe that someone like Dave would think that, that someone like Dave can just… _look_ at him that way.

 

“Yeah?” he says, staring at Dave in a kind of awe. Dave nods, tipping his head back to down the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the floor beside his feet.

 

“Yeah,” he confirms with a nod, voice deeper than it had been a second ago. “As soon as I saw you in the bunker, I…”

 

He trails off, shaking his head slightly. Klaus’s chest feels warm and full of nervous energy as a hand comes up to cup his cheek; Dave’s thumb brushes lightly against his jawline before he’s leaning forward, lips just barely pressing against Klaus’s before he’s hovering, pulling back for just a second in what Klaus can only assume is hesitation.

 

Klaus pulls him back in before he can get too far, and it’s just—

 

It’s just _different_.

 

It isn’t like the rough, bruising kisses that Klaus would share with people in the nightclubs, right after pumping himself full of poison until his mind was finally quiet, until he was finally numb.

 

No, this kiss is different. This kiss seems to crawl deep into his bones, seeping into every crack and crevice, knitting back together all the loose threads that had come more and more unraveled inside of Klaus’s chest as time went on. Dave’s lips move reverently against his own, needy and desperate, but he is still hesitant to press deeper until Klaus’s own hand moves to the back of his neck and pulls him closer, deepening it himself. His tongue skims along Dave’s bottom lip, and the soldier lets out a quiet groan as his mouth opens automatically to let Klaus in.

 

For the first time since landing himself in Vietnam, Klaus is glad that Ben isn’t here with him, constantly hovering over his shoulder.

 

“Can we— do you want to go somewhere more private?” Dave asks him through heated, messy kisses. Klaus’s lips curl up in a small smile, nodding before leaning back in and pressing against Dave’s warm mouth once more before grabbing his hand. He thought Dave would never ask.

 

They manage to make it to the restrooms when nobody else is inside, thank fucking God, and almost immediately Dave is pushing him against the door as it closes, hands roaming and palming at Klaus’s crotch through his pants, his cock twitching at the teasing touch.

 

A strangled groan slips past Klaus’s lips as Dave’s head drops down, teeth scraping against his jawline as he moves slowly down to his neck. His hand comes up to grasp at Dave’s hair as the soldier bites and sucks at the tender, sensitive parts of his neck, just below his jaw, under his ear. He quickly soothes the bites with his tongue, and Klaus inhales sharply as Dave moves up to tug lightly at his earring with his teeth, one hand moving to toy with the end of Klaus’s shirt.

 

Every cell in his body is screaming for Dave to just touch him, and as though Dave can read his mind, his hands slip underneath Klaus’s shirt. Klaus’s abdomen tenses at his touch, as warm palms press against his abs and run up his chest. He can feel Dave’s own bulging erection pressing against his thigh, and Klaus grunts as he rocks into him slightly, lips latched onto his throat.

 

Klaus’s hands don’t even hesitate to reach down, fumbling with the buckle on Dave’s belt. Dave grinds into him, leaning into his touch, panting into his neck. His dick smacks against his stomach once Klaus has pulled it out, and the breathless sigh of relief Dave lets out in Klaus’s ear is almost enough to make him come right then and there.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he groans, as Klaus’s hand wraps around his shaft and starts to pump his fist. He can feel him hardening even more in his grip, hot and heavy in his hand, Dave’s breathing quickly growing uneven.

 

“Actually, it’s Klaus,” he answers cheekily, ignoring the eye roll he gets in response and bringing his other hand down to cup Dave’s balls, massaging them and feeling Dave gasp in pleasure at the sensation.

 

When he comes just a few moments later, Klaus can feel his dick pulsing in his hand, come dripping down his length and over his fingers, warm and sticky. Klaus doesn’t hesitate for a second before bringing his hand up, sliding his fingers past his lips and sucking them into his mouth. Dave moans at the sight at the same time Klaus moans at the taste, pupils dark and chest heaving.

 

“I reckon I should return the favor now,” Dave says, just before he drops to his knees on the floor in front of Klaus with a tantalizing smirk.

 

Klaus’s knees almost buckle, and he has to lean back to keep from falling over.

 

Dave’s breath is hot between his legs, and Klaus’s head falls back against the door with a dull thud that he barely feels, his erection straining almost painfully against his pants at the sensation and the anticipation for what’s about to come. He swallows past a suddenly dry throat as Dave deftly undoes his belt and pulls his boner out of the tight confines of the fabric. His pants and boxers are both yanked down to his ankles, Dave’s hands gliding back up his thighs, fingers pressing into his skin.

 

“Come on,” Klaus breathes out impatiently, his voice tight with anticipation. “Touch me.”

 

Dave only smirks up at him again, eyes glinting with something like amusement. “You know,” he says, tugging Klaus’s hips closer. “Impatience will get you nowhere, Klaus.”

 

 _“Dave.”_ Klaus’s voice is tinged with the kind of desperation he’s only ever felt when he’s been sober for too long and has needed another fix, and he clenches his jaw so hard it hurts his teeth. The alcohol still swimming in his veins makes his mind fuzzy, and he’s only able to focus on the feeling of Dave’s hands on him.

 

“Just relax,” Dave tells him, right before his hand wraps around the base of Klaus’s dick and starts to stroke him slowly, almost lazily, but enough for him to feel it.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Klaus groans, dragging the word out as he smacks his hand back against the door, curling it into a fist as if trying to grab uselessly at the smooth wood. Pre-come leaks from his tip, smeared around by Dave’s thumb, and he can only groan again.

 

Then, without even a warning, Dave’s warm, wet mouth is suddenly on him, tongue swirling around his tip and licking up the length of his shaft. Klaus bites back a moan and resists the urge to buck his hips into Dave’s face, instead groaning Dave’s name under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

 

Klaus can’t help himself from reaching down and carding his fingers through Dave’s hair; it serves to motivate the soldier to take another inch, then another, taking more and more of his length slowly with each smooth, delicious bob of his head. Klaus’s heart pounds in his chest, his cock throbbing, his balls aching for the sweet release he knows is quickly approaching.

 

He moans right as Dave’s tongue swipes over the slit in his head, gathering all the pre-come that had leaked out in the last few seconds. His thighs are almost trembling now, and Klaus has to push down the aggressive, desperate urge to rut into Dave’s mouth, to grab his hair and pull him all the way towards his pelvis.

 

Then, suddenly all of Klaus’s attention hones in on the feeling of Dave’s throat constricting around his dick, trying to adjust to the thickness of it. Klaus bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, moans building in his chest as Dave takes more of him in his mouth slowly, teasingly, until the whole length of Klaus’s shaft is engulfed in the delicious tight, wet heat of Dave’s throat.

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life.

 

Dave is staring up at him with such intensity that Klaus feels as though his eyes are burning right through him. His lips glisten beautifully with pre-come, blue eyes seeming to almost be close to watering, and while the feeling of him taking Klaus fully in his mouth is one thing, the _sight_ — the sight is a whole other thing, and Klaus can’t stop himself from bucking his hips forward, fucking Dave’s hot, wet throat.

 

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Dave,” he groans as he arches his back, fingers clutching and pulling at Dave’s hair as he comes. He feels the white-hot pleasure spread throughout his entire body, and Dave swallows his come dutifully, mouth smiling around Klaus’s cock as he does. He pulls back before Klaus is done, and some of it lands on his mouth and drips down his chin.

 

He doesn’t bother wiping it off. Instead, he rises from his knees and grabs the back of Klaus’s neck, fingers playing with the black curls at the back of his head as he pulls Klaus down for a hot, messy kiss. Klaus can taste himself on Dave’s lips, on his tongue, and he groans as he presses closer.

 

“You’re really good at that,” is the only thing Klaus can think to say once they pull apart, yanking their pants back up and buckling their belts.

 

Dave laughs, and Klaus feels something snap inside him at the beautiful sound. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks, and his lips are still slightly wet with Klaus’s come, and Klaus can’t even imagine saying no.

 

“Fuck yeah,” is what ends up coming out of his mouth, and Dave only laughs again in response before taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.


End file.
